Problem: Subtract.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}9.43 - 9\\\\ &=9.43 - 9.00\\\\ &=943\text{ hundredths} - 900\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=43\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=0.43 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${9}$ $.$ ${4}$ $3$ $9$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${9}$ $.$ ${4}$ ${3}$ $-$ $9$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $0$ $.$ $4$ $3$ $0.43 = 9.43 - 9$